


Heaven

by hershpa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Heaven, Megstiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hershpa/pseuds/hershpa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When all is said and done, when the world no longer needs saving, Cas goes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

He favors the eternal Tuesday afternoon of an autistic man who drowned in a bathtub in 1953.

When all is said and done - when Naomi is dead, Hell is closed, and the Winchesters are safe in their own Heaven, together - He visits that Tuesday. It’s been so long since he’s been home. He needs a rest. He spends countless weeks there, watching his friend’s garden and never saying a word. He hardly moves. When he decides it time to leave, he leaves, and his friend never knew he came.

He spends months skipping through his favorite Heavens. His heart swells and he smiles at each one. It’s been so long, they all seem new to him. The corner of a bar in Seattle. The middle pew of a Methodist church. A park overlooking Lake Michigan. A playground. A garage. A library.

He visits The Roadhouse often, speaks with the Winchesters and their company. It’s become their Common Heaven, where everyone they invite is free to stop by, just to talk. Here, they’re always among friends and family. There are no more worries. Their faces are light and they laugh like they don’t have the weight of the world and Heaven and Hell on their shoulders. He never knew them this way on Earth. He’s glad he can know them now.

Sometimes, when The Roadhouse is quiet and he’s had his fill of Tuesday, he visits Heavens at random. He might find another favorite, he thinks. He tells himself he isn’t looking for something. As he spends his days not looking he finds a rainy day at a cabin in Maine, a never-ending game of poker in Vegas, a remarkably warm morning in Vladivostok. He likes them all, he spends days in each of them, but he always moves on. He isn’t looking for anything.

He always returns to his friend’s Tuesday. Each time, nothing has changed, of course, and nothing ever will. The thought makes him smile. These days of safety and predictability are nothing like his days on earth. He’d missed his home. He sits at his marble bench overlooking his friend’s garden as he always does. He spends weeks there. He needs the rest.

When he decides his Tuesday has gone on long enough, he stands and enters a new Heaven. He isn’t looking for anything, but he might find another favorite, he thinks. This Heaven is sunny, bright, and warm, much like his friend’s Tuesday. He spends an hour alone soaking in this Heaven’s sunlight. He doesn’t have to know whose Heaven he borrows. He prefers it this way.

He turns his head to the sky and lets his eyes fall shut. He isn’t looking for anything, but yes, he’s found another favorite. For a moment he feels like he’s back on earth, back before his hardships began, when things were simple and the sun was easy to enjoy. He smiles.

When he decides it time to leave, he opens his eyes and drops his gaze, but he doesn’t leave. He stays. He likes this Heaven. He likes the way it sounds. He likes everything from the rustling branches to the footsteps in the grass behind him.

He turns, but he isn’t looking for anything. And yet somehow, he’s found it.

“Hey there, Clarence.”

He favors the eternal Thursday morning of a forgiven woman who died to save him in 2013.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this right after Goodbye Stranger and posted it on tumblr, but I thought I might as well post it here too


End file.
